Spider Man: Rearanging Dimensions
by BrenRome
Summary: Years After Shattered Dimensions, the four Spider-Men are called upon again to fix a problem that 616 Peter caused! I don't own Spider-Man or Marvel, so please don't sue!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, folks! BrenRome here again, taking my first fanfiction stab at everyone's favorite wall-crawling, Broadway-Staring, Clone-Frenzy, (and of course,) devil-deal-making Marvel hero, Spider-Man. Unlike my attempts on my current Star Wars story, I am no stranger to Spider-Man as I have followed the books since I first saw Sam Raimi's first masterpiece. Now, when I actually picked up my first issue of Spider-Man, it was during the 'Back in Black' arc, so I had no idea what the hell was going on with Aunt May being shot. Then Quesadda made One More Day, and I was left even more confused, as I hounded down all trade-paperbacks on Civil War, and Back in Black, realizing that Quesadda screwed us over, and I was forced to read comics up until this year's Summer event, One Moment In Time. There, everything suddenly made sense as to what Mephisto changed in the past. But at the end, did Peter and Mary Jane get back together? No. In the words of William Dafoe in the first film, "That just really ****es me off!"**

**So, then I played Shattered Dimensions, and I got the idea for this story. Expect to see not only the diffrent universes in here, but also almost all of your favorite Marvel heroes and villians. Some that are still around, some that you may have forgotten about.**

**Oh, and one last thing; I don't own Marvel or Spider-Man. This is for fan purpopses only, so please don't sue!**

Spider-Man swung happily through the air as he landed on a flagpole. Spinning around it, he leapt up and began walking alongside the wall of another building. He felt great relief since his long-overdue talk with Mary Jane. Sure Kraven the Hunter was still on the loose after being reborn, but it didn't matter. The talk with MJ had convinced him to move on in life and find someone else who he could spend the rest of his life with.

As he landed on a rooftop, he was suddenly met with a ghostly image of Stephen Strage, former Sorcerer Supreme.

"What's up, doc?" Peter asked, jokingly.

"Peter," Strange said, in a serious tone, "I need you to meet me at my house."

"Sure, doc," Peter said, "What's up."

"I will tell you when you get there." Strange said, disappearing.

"He sounded kinda grim," Peter said to himself out loud, "I wonder what it is."

Spinning a web-line, Peter started his journey to Stephen Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum, to figure out what the hell was going on.

_**Later...**_

"Doctors!" Wong said, as Peter followed him down the stairs, "He's here!"

When Peter reached the bottom, he saw Strange with Brother Voodoo, the new Sorcerer Supreme, and three familiar faces from his past.

"Hey," A man wearing a futuristic red-and-blue suit announced, "Look who's here."

Underneath his mask, Peter smiled at the three Spider-Men from different dimensions that he had met during one of his reality-saving adventures in the past. The one who had spoke was Miguel O' Hara, the Spider-Man of a dimension set in the year 2099, whom the 616 Peter had the pleasure of teaming-up with more than once. Standing next to him, was a Spider-Man dressed in a black trench coat, with goggles, who was from a dimension set in the 1930's during the great depression. Finally, the last Spider-Man there was dressed exactly like the 616 Spider-Man, only he was shorter, (mainly because he was 16,) and his eyes on his mask were much bigger than the 616's. He was the Peter Parker from the so-called 'Ultimate' Universe, where according to him, all the Super Heroes like The Fantastic Four, and The X-Men had been born around the year 2000.

"Very well," Brother Voodoo said, as he raised his arms and a blue fog appeared, "Have a seat, Spider-Men, and we shall begin."

The Spider-Men did as they were told, as Strange stood next to Voodoo, looking at the group solemnly.

"Can any of you gentlemen tell me about Satan?" He asked, seriously.

Instantly, 616 Peter's hand shot up, and Strange pointed his finger at him.

"Basically, he's the ruler of hell and all," 616 Peter explained, "Meaning he's a real badass, yeah, but I guess it's okay since he gave us Ghost Rider, and all."

"And how was Ghost Rider, created originally?" Strange asked, not changing the tone in his voice.

"Well," 616 Peter said, "Basically, for you guys from other dimensions, short story is that Johnny Blaze was compelled into making a deal with Satan to sell his soul, so that Mephisto could save the life of Crash Simpson who's cancer was killing him. Basically, Mephisto did so, but killed Crash anyway, transforming Blaze into Ghost Rider."

"Huh," Ultimate Peter said amazed, "That's not how it happened on my world. See, thing from what I hear was..."

"Gentlemen, please," Voodoo said, as the fog grew even brighter, "This is serious."

Ultimate Peter knew it was time to keep his mouth shut and Voodo's eyes began to glow as he placed his hands around the eye of Agamotto. The mist flew upwards and turned into a square, in the ceiling which began to glow brightly.

"I must ask the four of you to be prepared for what you are about to see," Strange said, turning to 616 Peter, "Especially you, Peter. This might be the hardest on you."

"What?" 616 Peter asked, "Why?"

"You'll see," Strange said as the light dimmed.

The Spider-Men looked up and saw 616 Peter with his Mary Jane and Aunt May. The thing that bothered 616 Peter though was that he and Mary Jane had a wedding ring on. But that was impossible! 616 Peter could never marry Mary Jane because he was kept knocked out so long that he practically missed his own wedding.

"What you four are seeing," Strange said, "Is how OUR Universe SHOULD'VE been kept. Something has disrupted the space/time continuum and is threatening all of reality. This is how the events occurred in our reality originally.

The Peter in the flashback image suddenly looked away towards a window, and pushed Mary Jane down which took them out of the way of a bullet. Before the three other Spider-Men (excluding 616 Peter,) could give a sigh of relief, they looked in horror as they saw that the bullet had hit Aunt May instead.

The flashback continued with 616 Peter, sitting outside the Sanctorum, looking at the ground sadly.

"It is at this point now," Strange said, "That we thought our Peter returned to the hospital, saved Aunt May, and then had Reed Richards, Tony Stark and myself help create a magical techno-virus that erased everyone's memories of his secret identity."

"But recently we learned that is NOT the way things hd originally happened?" Voodoo said.

"So what happened?" 616 Peter asked.

"You were manipulated." Strange answered, as the Spider-Men returned their attention to the screen.

616 Peter then saw something he hadn't the day he saved Aunt May's life. A little redhead girl appeared, and he began to follow her in the flashback. The images then showed Peter talking to a chubby man with oversized glasses and then talking with an old man with graying light-brown hair. Finally, it showed 616 Peter standing before a woman who looked like Aunt May, dressed completely in red.

"But who would do this?" 616 Peter asked.

"Who do you think?" Voodoo asked, as the woman transformed into a figure 616 Spider-Man was more than familiar with.

"Mephisto!" He roared.

"Mephisto?" Noir Peter asked, shocked, "As in..."

"The Devil?" Strange finished, "Yes."

The images then showed Mary Jane whispering something to Mephisto.

"What is she doing?" 616 Spider-Man demanded, "Is she..."

Then it hit him.

"Oh. Oh no. We...we didn't!"

"Peter," Strange said trying to calm him down as the final image showed 616 Peter and Mary Jane kissing as the whole world went black, and then the smog disappeared completely, "Nobody is blaming you for what you did. You must understand: You were under great pressure. But now, you have to fix what you did wrong."

"NO!" 616 Peter roared, "I CAN'T LOOSE AUNT MAY! NOT AGAIN! I'LL GET MARY JANE BACK, WE'LL DO...WHATEVER, AND THAT'S THAT!"

With that, he literally dashed up the stairs faster than any of the other men in the room had seen him move at.

"Peter!" Noir Spider-Man called.

"Do not follow!" Strange ordered, "Only Miguel O' Hara may be allowed to follow.

"Why?" Ultimate Peter asked, "How come?"

"Because the Mary Jane's of your universes are in danger." Voodoo explained as Strange nodded.

"You see," Strange continued, "He plans to not only imprison my Peter's Mary Jane, but yours as well."

He pointed a finger at Ultimate Spidey.

"You, Peter Parker of Earth-1610, why do you think you and your Mary Jane broke up after the events of your so-called 'Ultimatium?' It was Mephisto's work. You, Spider-Man of Earth-7207," Strange continued pointing a finger at Noir Peter, "Why do you think that you and your Mary Jane never fell in love? Mephisto guided you away from it!"

Both of the two Peter's tried to come up with a better explanation, but it was no use. There was no denying it at all.

"Go now!" Strange ordered as Voodoo opened a portal and the two Spdier-Men returned to their own respective universes. 2099 Spider-Man rushed out the door of the Sanctorum, as he heard Strange call one last piece of advice.

"I will find you allies!" He called, "But you must find our Peter!"

"Don't get worked up, Grandpa!" Miguel called, "I'm on it!"

**Later...**

Mary Jane Watson left the photo-shoot as she walked down what appeared to be a un-populated New York City. It was just so strange. But then again, strange things did happen in New York, be that it was the creations of new superhumans, Civil Wars, Secret Invasions, or Dark Reigns, New York was always active. When Frank Sinatra called it 'The City that Never Sleeps,' he never imagined that it would one day become a reality.

Frowning, Mary Jane suddenly remembered the talk she had with Peter. For some reason, she felt as though something DID go wrong on the day of her wedding. But that was it, right? Peter had too much of a responsibility for being Spider-Man that he simply could not, by any definitions, commit time to her if he had missed her wedding.

Then why did Mary Jane feel as if there was more to it. WAS that the case? WERE there some force that didn't want her to know.

"Hey Miss!" She heard a young voice call.

Spinning around, Mary Jane found herself looking at a young toddler with long red hair. She looked really cute.

"Yes?" Mary Jane asked, leaning down so that way, she was eye-to-eye with the kid.

"Could you help me?" The girl asked, shyly, "I lost my Mommy and Daddy."

Mary Jane looked at the kid sadly. She was no stranger to parent problems. With the life of her Mom, Dad, and sister, Gail, she knew how bad it was for kids to have problems with their parents.

"Sure I can help you." Mary Jane smiled, reaching her arm out to put on the kid's shoulder, "Do you remember their names?"

But when Mary Jane placed her arm on the girl's shoulder, the child seemingly shattered into a million pieces almost as if she were made of glass. Mary Jane screamed as she stumbled backwards, only to see that now she was not alone.

Standing far behind where the girl had once stood, Mary Jane saw a woman with red skin with horns on her head, backed by flying demons that almost seemed to come right out of the movie_ End of Days_. The woman was wearing a dark-red swimsuit, but also wore red pants over that, with what appeared to be buffalo fur at the bottom of the pants. She pointed at Mary Jane with one figure.

"CAPTURE HER!" Mephista ordered, "MY FATHER DEMANDS THAT SHE BE CAPTURED ALONG WITH THE OTHERS!"

Not wanting to meet the 'others,' Mary Jane ran for her life as fast as her feet would carry her. Taking a quick glance back, she saw the demons were flying above her. Not obviously one who would fight demons, Mary Jane quickly turned on her cell phone and quickly dialed the number for Avengers Tower that Peter had shown her recently during her last visit. After four rings, she only got through to the answering machine. Cursing, Mary Jane quickly tried dialing the number for the Baxter Building, only to get no response there either. Frustrated, Mary Jane finally dialed the last number she knew to ONE person who could help her.

...

Peter's cell phone rang as he quickly picked up, realizing that the ring tone meant that it was Mary Jane who was calling.

"Hello?" He asked.

"PETER!" He heard Mary Jane scream, "I NEED YOU OVER HERE, NOW!"

"What?" Peter asked, not liking where this was going, "Why?"

"I'm being chased by these flying demons and...WOAH!"

"MARY JANE!" Peter screamed.

"It's all right..." Mary Jane assured, almost out of breath, "I just dodged one of them. I gave them the slip, but I don't have much time before they find me. Peter, I'm at the remains of the Bugle. Please, Peter. Find me."

"I will Mary Jane." Peter said, as he hung up, and continued web-slinging.

...

The Daily Bugle building once was probably one of the greatest structures in New York. It was founded in 1897, and lasted all the way up until 2009. In that time, many people had taken control of it from William Walter Goodman, all the way up until Dexter Bennet. However, that was all for naught when Bennet took control of the Bugle. After renaming it to The 'DB,' Bennet preformed harsh activities when he was in charge, firing workers who didn't march with him, printing flat-out lies about stories, supporting Norman Osborn, (even though he hadn't attempted his Siege of Asgard yet, he was still doing plots behind the scenes,) and even bashing stars in there. So it would come as no surprise when Dexter Bennet would pay for his crimes when the super villain known as Electro came for him. In the end, while Electro was stopped by Spider-Man, it was not without a cost. Max Dillon brought ten floors of the bugle down on Bennet, crushing his legs, which in turn, brought down the Daily Bugle building itself, ending the history of one of New York's finest newspapers.

Now, Mary Jane was using the remains of the building as a hideout to wait for Peter at. Since nobody was working on the repairs there to stop her, Mary Jane was hiding underneath the rubble so that way, the crazy broad and her boys wouldn't find her.

"C'mon, Peter," Mary Jane said, quietly, "Where are you..."

At that moment, the rubble she was hiding under was lifted, but not by Peter. Instead, Mary Jane screamed as she was now face-to-face with the recently-disfigured Doctor Otto Octavious, known better to the world as Doc Ock.

"I FOUND HER!" Octavious announced.

"Well," Mary Jane joked, remembering the training that Captain America had showed her when she, Peter and May were living in Avengers Tower, "I know that when Kristen Dunst played me, she got it wrong, so here's for that:"

And Mary Jane kicked Ock in between the knees, making him fall in pain. Taking a little pride for what she did, Mary Jane ran, looking back at the poor doctor who was grasping his groin, only to run right into the fist of Mephista, knocking her out cold.

Mephista handed Mary Jane to the winged demons, only to have that demon's face suddenly sprayed by a web-like substance.

"HEY, EDWARD!" A voice roared, before Spider-Man kicked one of the other demons with his foot, "ROBERT PATTERSON CAN HOOK UP WITH THE HUMAN INTELLIGENCE IF HE WANTS TO, BUT NOT THIS LADY!"

Just then, Spider-Man was knocked on the back of the head, by an arm he was more than familiar with.

"Well if it isn't my good buddy, Doc Ock," Spidey said, as the deranged scientist approached him, "What on earth are you doing here helping these guys out. Shouldn't you be...I don't know, kidnaping a child, or trying to lead a Sinister Six team of guys like Sandman and Kraven?"

"No, insect," Ock simply replied smacking him with another tentacle, "THIS time, these demons are offering me something more suitable; a chance for me to cheat death itself."

"Yeah," Spidey said, dodging the next tentacle, "I can see you trying to cheat death with that ugly face you've got on. Say, have you ever considered starring in a Lady Gagga music video? Or how about a Ke$ha one?"

"DIE!" Doctor Octupus ordered, slamming another tentacle which Spidey barely dodged, "Even if you defeat me, you'd never be able to reach Miss Watson in time."

Just then, Ock suddenly felt a fist connect with his jaw knocking him back.

616 Spidey smiled as he was now joined by The Spider-Man of 2099. Otto looked at him amazed at the sight of a Spider-Man with technology that seemed so far ahead of this time.

"Who the hell is this interloper?" Otto demanded.

"You fool!" Mephista demanded, "He is one of 'The Other' Spider-Men my father warned you about! Now stop them now!"

"Ready for a team-up 2010 style?" 616 Spidey asked, as he and Miguel stood back-to-back.

"Yup!" The future Spider-Man exclaimed, "As you guys like to say in this time; 'It's Clobbering Time!'"

With that, 616 Spidey took on the two demons and Mephista while 2099 Spidey took on Ock. Miguel was reminded of the last time he was involved with this universe's Spider-Man and he had fought the Ock of his world on his own turf.

"You know," Miguel joked as he kept dodging the Doctor's tentacles faster than Otto could register, "I shouldn't probably mention this, but you know, in the future, you get to be replaced by a smoking-hot, french-named lady. I guess between her and you, she's better by far."

"ENOUGH!" Ock screamed throwing another tentacle at 2099 Spider-Man, "JUST LIKE MY OWN SPIDER-MAN, YOU NEVER CEASE TO QUIT WITH YOUR PRATTLING! I MUST RECTIFY THAT RIGHT NOW!"

"Or not." Miguel said, as Otto found he could no longer stretch his tentacle any further than it already was.

Looking back, Otto found that he had made a BIG mistake. He had been so intent on squashing his enemy that he hadn't bothered to check in which direction his tentacles had been moving. Miguel had been playing on the doctor for so long, that in his rage, Otto had accidentally tied his own tentacles up.

"Oh no." Ock said, softly.

"Oh yes." Miguel replied smiling underneath his mask.

With that, he was able to lunge at Doctor Octopus quickly and successfully slug him in the jaw just as the Spider-Man of this world had done all those years ago. The punch sent Otto flying backwards, as he fell to the ground, defeated.

Meanwhile, 616 Spider-Man had taken care of the two creatures and was now preparing to strike the one holding, Mary Jane. Reaching one arm out, Spider-Man was about to grab Mary Jane and leave, but when he touched her, she suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving 616 Spidey to punch out the demon only.

"NO!" He exclaimed, turning to Mephista, "What did you do to her?"

Moving with inhuman speed, Mephista simply grabbed 616 Spidey by the neck, and began choking the life out of him.

"She is with my father now," Mephista said, simply, "I have a message for you, Spider-Man: Follow her, and you die. Understood?"

"How..." Spidey wheezed, "Are you this strong? I didn't expect this from...a 90's reject..."

"Father dearest gave me more," Mephista said, as she grasped Peter's neck further, "In a way, you did too, when you decided to save the life of your 'beloved' Aunt May."

She was ready to snap the neck of this miserable person, when a foot kicked her in the back of the head, causing her to slump to the ground, defeated and release Peter.

Looking up, Peter saw Miguel, who had his arm outstretched to him.

"Need a hand?" He joked as Peter took it.

Just then, A ghostly image of Strange appeared between them.

"Doc!" Spidey exclaimed.

"There is no time, Peter!" Strange announced, "While Mary Jane is a problem, you must go to the so-called Ultimate Universe and help that version of himself! I sent him to retrieve his Mary Jane, but he's under attack by one of his enemies! Go, now!"

With that, a portal opened up between them as the two Spider-Men instantly felt themselves being pulled into there.

"Yep," Peter said, "I have a very bad feeling about !"

With that, He and Miguel were sucked into the portal which then closed behind them.

**Next Chapter: Miguel and Peter enter the Ultimate Universe to team-up with Ultimate Peter and Ultimate Nick Fury against one of Ultimate Spider-Man's greatest foes! Who is it? Find out next time! Reviews appreciated!**


	2. Back in the SHIELD Again

**Hey, Folks! Finally back from my vacation and ready to show you a world we are all familiar with: The Ultimate Universe. As I stated last chapter, 616 Peter and Miguel are going to team up with Ultimate Peter and Ultimate Nick Fury against one of the greatest Ultimate Villains that Ultimate Peter has ever faced...**

_**"Oh, Oh! Is it me?"**_

**SHUT UP DEADPOOL! YOU'LL BE HERE LATER, BUT GET THE HELL OUT BEFORE I MAKE IT SO THAT YOU'RE WEARING A DRESS!**

_**"Oh, Okay."**_

***Sigh* Anyway, no, it's not Deadpool, but we'll see this villian's 616 Counterpart at the end of this chapter. Oh, by the way, two things. First is that I'm currently working on my first novel called 'Sick Girl,' which is about a young girl with turrets syndrome who becomes her favorite superhero. Think of it as 13 going on 30 meets Kick-Ass. One last thing, I don't own any Marvel Characters! This is for fan purpopses only, so please don't sue!**

Peter and Miguel suddenly materialized in Queens. Peter quickly looked around at his surroundings. It looked almost the same as it did in his world, except it seemed more...vibrant.

"Everything seems okay," Peter announced looking around.

Just then, an explosion came that could be seen from way down the street, and a man came flying back towards them.

"But that would be stupid." Peter joked, shooting a web-line that caught the guy and pulled him towards the two heroes.

Peter caught the guy and looked at him confused. It was a bald African American, with an eyepatch, and a beard, wearing a black coat and green shirt, with black pants.

"Samuel L Jackson?" Peter asked confused.

"What?" The man asked, "No! I'm Nick Fury! Now who the hell are you?"

"Oh thank god!" Peter exclaimed, letting this version of Nick Fury get back up on his feet, "For a second, I thought we were going to be in a 'Snakes in a Universe' world."

"Look," Ultimate Fury demanded, "Who are you two and why do you look so much like Peter?"

"My identity's known here?" Peter announced shocked.

"Yours?" Ultimate Fury announced, shocked.

Figuring that it wouldn't hurt if anyone in this universe knew, Peter took off his mask and showed Ultimate Fury. Nick gasped, shocked at how this may in fact, be another version of Peter, and how much he looked like his father did.

"I'm a Peter from another universe," He explained, before pointing to Miguel, "So's he."

Fury looked at the two before speaking again.

"Well, it does seem a little far-fetched." Ultimate Nick admitted, "But with what's going on today, I'd probably believe anything."

"What do you mean?" Miguel asked, "What's going on today?"

At that moment, Peter was suddenly tackeled by something. Quickly getting up, what he saw almost made him puke. It was a Hulk-like figure, but with demonic red eyes, and horns sprouting from the creature's head.

"WHAT THE $%^ IS THAT?" Peter demanded.

"Oh, Peter," The not-so-jolly-green-giant exclaimed, "I'm so disappointed. Do I not look anything like Norman Osborn on your world."

Peter froze. THIS was Norman Osborn.

"What the hell did you do to yourself?" Peter asked, amazed.

"I evolved." Ultimate Norman smiled, licking his lips, "Just like you have apparently, my boy."

He raised a hand, attempting to slash Peter, but was suddenly knocked in the face by a familiar foot, causing him to let go of Peter and stagger backwards. Peter looked to see who saved him and smiled.

"Glad to see you're still okay." He said to his Ultimate Counterpart while 2099 Spidey joined them and they all stared down at The Goblin.

"Give it up, Norman," 616 Peter announced, "It's over. You're easily outnumbered."

Ultimate Norman just cackled like 616 Peter's Norman did, before looking at them with as much glee as possible.

"That's where you're wrong, my Spider-Men," He smiled, "This time, I'm not allying myself with fools like Otto. Oh no. I'm allying with a force far beyond your control."

At that moment, they heard a scream, as they all looked up towards the sky. Flying away from them was a girl around 16 or so with red hair and glasses, being carried by a man in a silver suit with yellow goggles and green wings that seemed to sprout from his back.

"PETER!" The Woman called, "HELP!"

"Mary Jane!" Ultimate Peter called.

"THAT'S Mary Jane?" 616 Peter announced, shocked, "Is it me, or is this the Universe where everything was cool and we never grew up at all?"

"Make all the jokes you want, arachnid!" Norman shouted, lunging high into the air where he hovered high above them, "But it's me or the girl now! Take your path!"

With that, he flew off, leaving the Spider-Men to look at each other.

"I'll go after her," 2099 Spidey said.

Ultimate Peter wanted to argue, but he had a point. This was like during their last team-up when he fought Carnage. It was his responsibility to make sure nobody got hurt because of another psychotic villain created partly by him. Norman had become The Goblin when he took interest in Ultimate Peter being bitten by the arachnid, but that was what drove him to insanity, eventually resulting in Norman murdering his own son, Harry, before meeting his supposed death at the time.

"Wait!" Ultimate Fury said, walking up to them, "Before you all go. I think you'll be needing help restraining Osborn when this is all done. Now, I'm feeling generous today, so I think I'll let the mature Spider-Man take command of one of my special black-ops teams. Whattya say, Peter?"

Underneath his mask, 616 Peter smiled when Ultimate Nick described who that team was.

...

Norman laughed manically as he flew threw New York City at full speed, heading towards the Triskilion. It felt good to be back on Earth again after his supposed death. Sure he had lost his son, but in return, he gained something greater.

Recently, he was contacted by a being that claimed to be from another universe. He offered Norman the chance to have revenge on his foes, in exchange for his complete loyalty, and the death of his Spider-Man.

When he accepted, the demon transported his soul back to Earth, but with so many new abilities, it made Norman's 'OZ' formula look like a complete joke. Norman was now faster, stronger, and better than ever, and now he could take revenge on Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D., and then rule the world.

Just then, Norman sensed something from behind him. Moving with inhuman reflexes, he grabbed both his Peter and the 'Other' Peter, taking them completely by surprise, and throwing them straight in front of the United Nation's Building, where the hit the ground hard, leaving both of them in a crater.

"You got to be kidding," Norman declared, as he touched the ground again, and approached the two barely-awake Spider-Men, "THAT was your plan? Try to attack me when I have the powers of a god now?"

"No..." 616 Peter announced, grabbing the communicator that Fury had given him, and pressing a button on there, "THIS was...AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

Norman looked at 616 Peter confused, before he was hit by a mysterious blue beam that came from nowhere. The blast actually damaged Norman as he staggered backwards. As he looked up, he saw a silver and much heavier version of what looked like Iron Man land before him.

"I don't get it," A new voice said.

Norman looked to see Hawkeye, wearing the new costume that he decided to wear since the murder of his wife and children at the hands of Natasha Romanov, land right next to both Spider-Men.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clint asked, "'Avengers Assemble?'"

"Cut it out, Barton," A female voice said, as Norman found himself zapped again by another blast, and felt someone somersault over him.

Looking up, Norman saw a Chinese lady, dressed in what appeared to be a new S.H.I.E.L.D./Starktech leather jumpsuit, land next to them.

"Usually I'm the one who's complaining." She joked.

"Monica," Norman smiled, getting up again, "How lovely to see you. I didn't know that you and Fury hooked up again."

"Get him." 616 Peter ordered, as they all ganged up on Norman.

The newest incarnation of Nick Fury's Avengers Black-Ops team proceeded to pound, kick, blast, and beat the living crap out of the twisted bio-expert. But then something unexpected happened. Norman's eyes glowed red, and he suddenly sprout devil wings.

"ENOUGH!" He screamed in a demonic voice.

With that, he let out a blast, sending Monica, Hawkeye, and War Machine out of the field, and leaving the two Spider-Men to deal with him. Before the Senior Avengers could get back in the game, Norman created a tornado, that separated the heroes from their leader.

"Parker!" Norman announced, pointing his finger at Ultimate Peter, "Today: You die! For Real!"

"Good luck with that!" A new voice called.

Norman tried to look behind, but suddenly found the older Peter there, who fired two web lines that missed Norman.

"Please." Norman laughed.

"If you insist." Ultimate Peter joked.

Confused, Norman looked below to see Ultimate Peter had also fired a web line that had connected with 616 Peter's. The two then proceeded to fly on there in the winds of the twister. It was almost as if the two Peter Parker's were in an acrobatic show. Before Norman knew it, the two Peter's quickly nodded at each other, and pulled themselves towards Norman at superhuman speed, slamming into his chest, and causing him to cry in pain.

616 Peter smiled as he took out the Goblin Cure Serum Ultimate Nick Fury had given him from Norman's side, and the two watched the hurricane die down, as Norman reverted to his human form.

And then they fell.

Both heroes shot their webbing as quick as possible, and the three falling superhumans landed on a safe net of webbing, just barely before they hit the ground.

As the Avengers came in to apprehend Norman, they heard clapping from above. Looking up, the saw The Beetle there, holding 2099 Spider-Man's arm, as he looked knocked out cold.

"Bravo, 'Heroes'," Beetle said, "But I already got what I came for, so...ta-ta."

With that, he dropped Miguel as he started to fall to the ground, while a portal appeared behind Beetle, sucking him in, and then closing. Moving with as much speed as possible, 616 Peter caught Miguel and shot a web line that attached to a building and they landed safely.

"What happened?" Ultimate Peter demanded, as Miguel regained conscious.

"He..." Miguel said, trying to stand, "He just smacked me all the way. He just left me out on a building. I have NO idea what happened to Mary Jane."

"At least we got Osborn again," New Black Widow announced, as War Machine took Norman's unconscious body, "Anyway, thanks for he help."

With that, War Machine transported them, as Doctor Strange's ghostly image appeared before them once again. Before they could ask what happened, he spoke up.

"No time to explain!" He declared, "The last Mary Jane is in the 'Noir' Universe and she too is under attack! You must now go to help her as well!"

Another portal opened up as all the Spider-Men were sucked in once more.

...

**Earth 616...**

**The Raft, Maximum Security Federal Penitentiary,**

**The Quarters of Norman Osborn...**

Alone as the only prisoner on the entire cell block, Norman Osborn paced back and forth looking at his surroundings sourly. This was his new home given to him by 'Commander' Steve Rogers after Norman's failed attempt to conquer Asgard, costing Norman his role as head of National Security, head of Hammer, and head of his Avengers as The Iron Patriot.

"Stupid Sheep," Norman murmured under his breath, "These ungrateful pigs don't even know what I did for them. Is stopped Morgana Le Frickin Fey, AND The Frickin Molecule Man among many other threats to the world. Yet here I am. I'll show them. The Osborn name will be returned to it's rightful place!"

As soon as he finished, he heard a laugh coming from everywhere and nowhere. Norman balled his fists, ready for a fight.

"Who's there?" Norman demanded.

"Oh, Norman," A demonic voice cackled, "I'm hurt. You don't know me after all these years?"

Norman looked towards his bathroom mirror and saw the image of The Green Goblin on there. Norman looked at The Goblin, almost as if he were ready to blow a whole lot of steam off.

"Norman," The Goblin said seriously, "We need to talk."

"WHAT IS THERE TO TALK ABOUT?" Norman screamed at the image, "I NEEDED YOU DURING THE SIEGE OF ASGARD AND YOU ABOUNDED ME!"

"I did nothing!" The Goblin said pointing back at Norman, "YOU were the one who abounded me. YOU just waltzed right in there, guns-a-blazing and ignored my pleas for you to stop until it was too late. Don't try to say I didn't tell you so, Osborn. We'll always be the same."

Norman looked at the image for a minute before sighing and unclenching his fists.

"You're right," He sighed, looking at the ground, "I was only being an idiot. But it wasn't my fault! If The Void hadn't screwed everything up, I would've been able to decimate the so-called 'heroes' and rule the world!"

"Norman," The Goblin declared, shutting Norman up, "That is NOT what we're here to do. Not yet, anyway. We have to deal with a certain friend of ours first!"

"You think I didn't plan that when I was in charge!" Norman demanded, "The bug...he wiped my mind of his identity."

"But I can help," The Goblin laughed, "All you need to do is let me free, Norman."

Norman looked suspiciously at the Goblin, but found the temptation too great for him.

"Tell me who he is." Norman declared, stretching his arms out, "I want to know who he is."

Then the Goblin did something Norman never thought he'd ever do. He laughed, and lunged out of the mirror at Norman, forcing the man who would've ruled the world to wet himself.

**Reviews Appreciated**


	3. Love and War

**Hey, everyone! Welcome agian to another Spider-Man rearanging dimensions update! Anyway, I went out of my way to give you an old Noir Character who you'll literally fall head-over-heels for, a flashback to Spidey's first appearance in Amazing Fantasy #15 with a twist, and the return of everyone's favorite Tommy Lee Jone's haircut Supervillain. Anyway, I don't own Marvel, this is for fan-purpopses only, so please don't sue!**

"Quick, Marty!" 616 Spider-Man said in his best Christopher Lloyd, as he and the other two Spider-Men materialized in the Noir Universe, "We must Hurry!"

Ultimate and 2099 Spidey looked at their 616 counterpart, who stared back at them with an annoyed look underneath his mask.

"Oh what?" He demanded, "Like you two weren't going to do it!"

"Guys!" Noir Spider-Man called, landing near them, "I lost her! I went to Aunt May's Kitchen, and she wasn't there!"

"Why is it that we can't seem to rescue our Mary Jane's?" Ultimate Spider-Man asked.

"I guess that's the Parker Luck." 616 Peter shrugged.

Just then, the four Spider-Men heard the sound of someone land behind them.

"Well, well, well," A familiar voice to Noir Peter purred, "If it isn't just one of my heroes, but four."

The four web-slingers turned to see a woman dressed in a green cloak with long white hair, wearing a full white mask, perched on top of a dumpster.

"Felicia Hardy..." Noir Peter announced.

"Felicia?" 616 Peter announced, surprised, "Wow! For a second there, I was afraid it was Clea and that we stepped FAR too back in time."

"What have you done with Mary Jane, Felicia?" Noir Peter demanded, pointing a finger at her.

Felicia gave a slight giggle as she stood up from her perched position, putting one arm on her hip.

"Poor, Poor Spider," She cooed, "If you want to know where she is, follow me."

With that, she shot one arm up, and began to magically fly.

"Ah, damn it," Noir Peter cursed, as he shot a web-line after her, while his three companions followed.

"Yup," Ultimate Peter added, "And I think it's safe to assume that we're going to have a fight with her."

...

After following Felicia for a while, she stopped on a rooftop, and the four Web-Heads landed there to see her.

"Okay, Felicia," Noir Peter said, "We're through playing games. If you don't tell us where Mary Jane is..."

Felicia giggled again.

"Oh, Spider," She laughed, "We haven't even begun to play games yet. Well, now we will."

"Can the game just be Make Love The Bruce Campbell Way?" Ultimate Peter asked sarcastically, "BTW; in 50 years from now, Bruce is a successful actor and quite a charming person too."

Felicia giggled at how cute this young version of Peter was.

"In a while, young Spider," She said, her eyes glowing magically yellow, "I want you to play with my pets first."

With that, millions of Cat-Like people, (similar to 616 Tigra,) emerged from all sides.

"Aw, shock me," 2099 Spider-Man announced.

"Follow this trail," Felicia explained, as she started to fly, leaving a white glow behind, "Defeat my pets, and maybe you can find out where your Mary Jane is."

With that, she flew off, leaving more of the whit light behind. The Cat-People stood there, blocking all four fantastic Spider-Men from getting anywhere.

"Shall we, Gentleman?" 616 Peter asked.

"You betcha!" Ultimate Spider-Man joked in his best Sarah Pailin, causing both 616 and 2099 Spider-Man to look at him angrily, while Noir looked confused.

"What?" Noir Peter asked, "What is it?"

"Never mind!" 616 Peter said, as the Cat-People lunged at them, "Just focus at the task at hand!"

...

After beating more Cat-People, and following the trail, the Spider-Men arrived at the location of an old, abounded warehouse.

"Well," Ultimate Spider-Man joked, "This looks promising..."

They all remained silent, as they entered the complex. Inside, they found Felicia, laying on her back, on top of a storage crate.

"Congratulations, heroes," She announced, "You've successfully passed my tests."

"NOW," Noir Peter demanded, starting to loose his temper, "Tell me where Mary Jane is, Felicia!"

"Spider," Felicia said, dropping off of the crate and moving close to Noir Peter, "I made this deal for you. Don't you see, Spider? We were made for each other. Look at us all wearing these masks. Who are we really?"

She took off her mask, and Noir Peter was the only one shocked. The last time he had met Felicia, Doctor Octopus, the German Nazi spy, had ruined her face. Now, it was all better. Her face looked like an angel's. She pulled Noir Peter's mas up a little, so that her cold, mint breath shined and danced on Noir Peter's lips. And her lips...well...

Felicia answered that question by kissing Noir Peter hard on the lips. For a moment, Noir Peter felt like he and Felicia were the only ones in the room, until he heard the groans from his companions.

Felicia pulled away and grasped Noir Peter's arms.

"Be with me," She begged, "And together, we can be anyone."

Noir Peter thought about it for a second, but then remembered, like his teammates, he had a greater responsibility to follow.

"Sorry, Felicia," He said, "But I already had someone. Her name is Mary Jane Watson."

Felicia's eyes widened, and suddenly, she became mad. VERY mad.

"Nice move, Smooth Criminal." Ultimate Spider-Man said sarcastically.

Felicia hovered above them as she started glowing fiercely. A wave of yellow energy then flooded the entire building and more Cat-People came out.

"Oh great!" 616 Peter announced, then he noticed something, as did Felicia.

"Spider!" She roared, "Where are you Spider?"

The three other Spider-Men tried to fight the Cat-People, but every time they would knock one out, another would take its place.

"This is bad!" Ultimate Spider-Man announced as a wave of Cat-People tackled him.

"Yup!" 616 Peter announced, as he and Miguel became covered in Cat-People as well.

Felicia smiled at the Spiders at her mercy, but it was cut short, when Noir Peter suddenly kicked her from behind, and web-zipped her into the ground, slamming her face-first into there.

As soon as she was unconscious, the other Cat-People disappeared, as Noir Peter began webbing Felicia up.

"I'm sorry, Felicia," Noir Peter announced, "If there was any other way..."

Just then, the ghostly image of Dr. Strange appeared, and looked at 616 Peter seriously.

"Now do you understand what you are up against, Peter?" Strange demanded.

616 Peter nodded.

"Then will you help us?" Strange begged.

"I..." 616 Peter said, almost breaking, "Can I have some time to think."

"Do not take too long, Peter." Strange warned, "I will have your others see to it."

"Oy." Ultimate Peter announced, "Then can I at least tell my Aunt that I have to go battle Satan to get my girlfriend back and all that?"

...

**Earth 616, Later...**

616 Peter motioned for his other three Spider-Men, (dressed in normal clothes for this dimension, which were given to them by Strange,) as they came out of the alleyway and went up stairs to 616 Peter's apartment that he shared with Michele Gonzales, sister of policeman Vin Gonzales who moths ago, tried to frame this universe's Peter for involvement in the 'Spider-Tracer Killings.'

"So what's this Michele like?" 2099 Peter asked.

"Horrible," 616 Peter answered as they reached the apartment door, "She's like Sarah Pailin, Mel Gibson, and Count Neferia, all rolled into one. If you guys don't know what I mean, she's basically a living nightmare."

He opened the door, and was instantly met with Michele, who was wrapped in a towel, looking NOT-so happy.

"PARKER!" She roared, "There you are! Where the hell were you, and who the hell is this?"

"Michele," 616 Peter groaned, "Hi. These are my friends from out of town. They're gonna crash with us for a while. I'm going to rest in the meantime."

He went to his bedroom, ignoring Michele's rambling.

"Hey, wait!" She announced, as the other three guests entered, "Where you going, Peter? You still gotta help me pay overdue bills..."

616 Peter attempted to shut her out of the room, but Michele held the door and entered.

"Peter," She said, as 616 Peter began to loose his patience, "Look; we made a deal, and a deal has to work both ways so..."

"Michele,"616 Peter whispered through his gritting teeth, "Leave me alone."

She looked at him socked.

"What was that?" She demanded.

616 Peter lost control, grabbed her by her arms, and placed her outside.

"I said: LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" He screamed, slamming the door on her, leaving her frozen in shock with only the other three Spider-Men to accompany her.

"So..." Miguel said, moving in on her, "You seeing anyone?"

...

In his room, Peter slept hard. He was having a weird dream, he was 16 again, shortly after he had received his powers, and Aunt May and Uncle Ben had been saving up on their money to get Peter the microscope he always wanted.

"Thanks, Uncle Ben and Aunt May!" Peter announced happily, "You two are the best people a guy could ever have!"

"Thanks, Pete," Uncle Ben smiled as Peter suddenly realized things were happening differently, "May, could you leave us for a second?"

May nodded and left Uncle Ben and Peter alone, as Ben took a seat on Peter's bed, and Peter took a seat on his old chair by his desk.

"Peter," He asked, "Why aren't you getting Mary Jane back?"

Peter suddenly realized he was having a 'Vision Dream' and realized, he was going to have to go along with it.

"Peter," He said, seriously, "Everyone makes mistakes. It's okay. But why aren't you trying to correct it and save Mary Jane?"

Peter fought the dears coming down his face back as hard as he could.

"Because..." Peter said, crying hard, "I don't want to be alone."

"Peter," Uncle Ben said calmly, causing Peter to look at him, "It's okay. Have I ever told you about my first reaction when your father died?"

Peter shook his head, now curious of what Uncle Ben had thought about when Peter's parents were killed by a spy who claimed to be the infamous Red Skull.

"It was just a normal day when it happened," Uncle Ben explained, "May and I were just reminiscing on life, and we got the call. May answered, and went pale. When I asked her what it was she told be my brother and his wife were dead and that we were now your new legal guardians."

Peter could see that Uncle Ben was fighting back some tears himself, but managed to keep them in.

"I was so grief-stricken when we went to pick you up," Uncle Ben continued, "I was so upset that I didn't want to go on. But when we arrived, and May first held you, I realized that you were going to outlive both me and May for a very long time."

Peter looked at him shocked. He never knew Uncle Ben would think that far ahead.

"It's in the power of you and your friends to stop Mephisto," Uncle Ben concluded, "And with great power..."

"Comes great responsibility," Peter finished, realizing Uncle Ben was right.

It was time to accept how things were. Time to get Mary Jane back.

"Good, Peter," Uncle Ben said, hugging him, "That's my boy. Always doing what's right."

"Thanks, Uncle Ben," Peter said, as he suddenly began to wake up.

...

Opening his eyes, Peter sneaked out quietly, waking up his Noir and Ultimate counterparts, and signaling them it was time to go.

"Miguel?" 616 Peter asked as he went to Michele's room...

And almost fainted.

Michele and Miguel were in bed together, and when they saw 616 Peter, they both screamed.

"Michele!" Peter announced, surprised.

"Parker, you lunatic!" Michele screamed.

"Sorry!" He explained, "I need to get Miguel outta here!"

He grabbed Miguel by the arm and began dragging him to get some clothes.

"Nice meeting you, Michele!" Miguel announced, before Peter slammed the door, leaving Michele alone shocked with whatever little dignity she had left.

...

Once Peter and his spectacular Spider-Men had returned to Dr. Strange's and accepted their mission to go into Mephisto's Dimension, Voodoo opened a portal to Mephisto's realm, and Strange looked at the Spider-Men seriously.

"I will finish retrieving your allies, Spider-Men," Strange said, "But you must travel first. They will catch up to you eventually."

"Thanks, Doc," 616 Peter said, giving him the thumbs up, as he and his team entered the twisted world of Mephisto.

...

**The Raft,**

**The Quarters of Norman Osborn...**

Norman screamed and twisted in pain as images of a life not lived by him finished flashing before his eyes.

At first, it felt like someone was scraping at his skull, but then the pain stopped as he got up slowly.

"I..." He said, surprised, "I remember..."

He started laughing now, not noticing the red monster that had appeared from behind him holding a VERY familiar costume to Norman.

"I KNOW NOW, SPIDER-MAN!" Norman announced, still unaware of the danger he was in, "I BEAT YOU ONCE! AND I WILL BEAT YOU AGAIN...PETER PARKER!"

Norman cackled and laughed hysterically, as the demon grabbed him, and transported Norman off the face of the Earth.

**Reviews Appreciated!**


	4. Stairway to Hell

**Hello, again, and welcome to another chapter of Spider-Man: Rearanging Dimensions. Well, you asked for it, and I tried to deliver the best I could: The allies Strange was talking about finally arrive in this chapter. Now, two things about that, most of you people requested that I include Spider-Man's daughter, May Parker from the alternate MC2 Universe in the team. Well...I plan to use her, but not yet. However, this chapter includes _A _Spider-Girl...but not May. Also, I tried to include as many characters that have ties to Spidey, one that has a tie to Mephisto, and the return of one of Spidey's classic team-uppers featured _MANY MANY _times in the 90's. Who are they? Read to find out. Oh, and I don't own any of this. All this belongs to Marvel, and is for fan-purpopses only, so please don't sue! **

The four Spider-Men kept on trekking through Mephisto's desert, keeping their eyes and ears open for danger. None of them needed to be told that Mephisto wasn't going to just let them waltz right in there and take the Mary Jane's away.

"It's a small world after all," Ultimate Peter began singing, softly, "It's a small world after all, It's a small world after all..."

616 Peter threw out both his hands, blocking the Spider-Men from moving any further.

"What is it?" Noir Peter asked.

"I dunno," 616 Peter answered, "Either my Spider-Sense is wrong or..."

Suddenly, the other Spider-Men felt it as well, and moved, just in time to avoid being smashed by an incoming force of black energy.

"Ah great," Ultimate Peter responded, sticking to the top of the cragged ceiling in this world, "Symbiotes. Why did it have to be symbiotes."

"No," 616 Peter corrected, seeing the black energy had stopped and was now forming something, "It's not a symbiote."

The energy stopped forming, materializing as a dark-blue demon, with red eyes, and a beard that seemed to be made of the same energy as his body.

"Blackheart," 616 Peter announced, as the 'son' of Mephisto looked at him, "I should've known it was you."

"You know him?" Miguel asked.

"Demon-Made son of Mephisto," 616 Peter said, "Hates his daddy. Has no reason to fight. And should stand aside now, before we get medieval on him. Or maybe he's forgotten how to count. I mean, he was made in the late 80's/dear-god-help-me Early 90's."

Blackheart just let out a chuckle that sent a shiver down all of the Spider-Men's spines.

"It is a pleasure to hear your insults again, insect," Blackheart said, "But I assure you, that this time, my father has given me something quite useful."

"Which is?" 616 Peter.

"This." Blackheart answered, crouching down.

Before the Spider-Men knew it, he sent out symbiote-like tendrils, stabbing each of the Spider-Men through their chests. Their Spider-Senses didn't even warn them of the incoming danger!

"My father amplified my powers a thousandfold," Blackheart chuckled as he created two dark knives next to each of the Spider-Men, ready to chop their arms off, "Powers that I will now use in honor and greatness."

He smiled as he was ready to finish them off, but then heard a voice cry out.

"Hey, Daddy's-Boy!" A female voice called, "Come get some!"

Blackheart turned just in time to see Anya Corazon, now going by the name of 'Spider-Girl', after the events of Sasha Kravinoff's 'Grim Hunt,' stick out her leg and kick him in the face. The kick made Blackheart loose his concentration, and the four Spider-Men fell to the ground.

"Damn, I always wanted to do that." Anya joked.

Ultimate, Noir, 2099, and the 616 Spider-Man all looked up confused. One minute, Blackheart was going to decapitate them, and for some reason, he let go. 616 Spidey looked up weakly just in time to see Blackheart get knocked back...by a STRANGELY familiar energy shield.

"Guys..." He croaked out, "Look!"

The other Spider-Men looked to see the energy shield return to someone whom The Ultimate, and 616 Web-Heads knew very well.

"I'm sorry, Blackheart," Steve Rogers announced as he did a back-flip over the demonic being, slicing his back with his Energy shield as he passed, "But we're on a mission here, and those are our allies there."

It was at that moment that 616 Peter noticed Five People whom he knew by heart. Approaching from Steve's left, while Anya landed to his right, he saw Bucky Barnes, Julia Carpenter, Ghost Rider, (who he assumed was still Johnny Blaze,) and someone whom he had not yet had the chance to meet personally, but knew very well from his adventures with Dr. Strange.

"Jennifer...Kale..." 616 Peter said softly.

He turned, but when he saw who was on the right of Anya, he almost threw up his guts when he saw the figure of Anti-Venom, formerly Eddie Brock, standing there with his arms outstretched.

"Gaah!" Blackheart screamed, "How dare you lay hands on me! YOU WILL PAY!"

He lunged at Venom, who instantly attached his tendrills to him, causing Blackheart to scream in pain.

"YOU ARE A CANCER, DEMON," Anti-Venom roared, "A CANCER THAT I WILL ERADICATE! BLAZE...HE'S ALL YOURS!"

Brock threw him over to Ghost Rider who picked Blackheart up by the throat and brought the demon eye to...skull sockets with him.

"GAZE INTO MY EYES, BLACKHEART," Ghost Rider ordered, "AND BEGIN THE PATH TO PENANCE AS YOUR FATHER WILL, DEMON!"

Blackheart could only scream before he fell to the ground, presumably, (if at all possible,) dead. Jennifer Kale rushed over to the Spider-Men and felt each of their pulses.

"STEVE!" She called out, "They're still breathing!"

"Good." Steve replied, "Can you cast a healing spell?"

"Sure thing." She said as she began chanting.

Slowly, the Spider-Men felt their bodies regenerating until each were at full health.

"That was incredible, Ms. Kale!" 2099 Spidey said, almost jumping for joy, "I've only read about healing spells during the Heroic Age, but the experience is just awesome!"

"Yeah," Noir Spider-Man replied, getting the dust from the ground off him, "Imagine how many people could benefit from that on MY world."

"Glad to see you four are all okay," Steve said, walking over to 616 Spidey and helping him up, "You gave us quite a scare."

The other three Spider-Men were silent as the 616 Peter Parker started to cry underneath his mask.

"Oh, Steve..." 616 Peter sobbed, "I...I didn't really think that you'd actually come. After everything I did..."

"Pete," Bucky said, walking up to him and placing his hand on 616 Peter's shoulder, "We know what you did. We forgive you."

616 Peter looked at them awestruck, as Steve smiled.

"All that matters is that we finish this fight together. Just like we have in years past." Steve replied.

Deep underneath his mask, 616 Peter had a smile so goofy on there, he was glad that when he made his costume, he did it with a full-covered mask.

"All right," Ultimate Peter Said, breaking up the touching moment, "Look, I know this is suppoused to be an Oprah moment or something thereof, but WHAT HAPPENED TO STEVE? WHY ISN'T HE STILL CAP? AND WHY THE HECK DOES HE LOOK SO MUCH LIKE AARON FREAKING ECKHART?"

Steve chuckled at how much this alternate version of Peter reminded him of when he first met the Peter of his universe so long ago when Kang the Conqueror had made a robot Spider-Man in an attempt to destroy The original Avengers.

"It's a long story," Steve smiled, "But I'll give you other three the story anyway..."

_**Meanwhile, in another section of Mephisto's Hell...**_

Mary Jane awoke with a start. She was chained, and it looked like she was literally in hell.

"HEY!" A young voice demanded, "HEY LADY!"

Mary Jane looked to her right...and almost puked her guts out. Chained to the right of her, was what appeared to be a younger version of her, around 16 or so, wearing glasses and had one too many freckles on her face.

"Who the hell are you?" Mary Jane demanded.

"I'm Mary Jane!" The young redhead answered.

"No, I'M Mary Jane." 616 Mary Jane announced.

"I'M Mary Jane."

"I'M Mary Jane!"

"Will the both of you stop?" A new voice roared.

Ultimate and 616 Mary Jane turned to the left to see a Mary Jane around the age of 25 or so, wearing an apron and also tied.

"Look," Noir Mary Jane stated, "I don't know how, but I assume that we're ALL Mary Jane Watson. Just...diffrent."

616 Mary Jane had to take it all in, but eventually accepted it, when she remembered the last thing she saw was her being dragged to hell (literally,) by demons.

"Why are we here?" Ultimate Mary Jane asked, scared.

"I don't know," 616 Mary Jane answered, as they heard people approaching, "But it looks like we're about to find out soon. Quick! Pretend your all dead."

"What?" Ultimate Mary Jane asked.

"Just do it!"

All three Mary Jane's closed their eyes and put their heads down, as two demons entered and began unshackling them.

"We need to take the three wenches to Master while our parties finish scouting Earth." One announced, as they unshakeld 616 Mary Jane lastly.

At that moment, 616 Mary Jane sprung back up and knocked the demon in his face with her shoe, causing him to black out. She went over to the other one, holding her Ultimate and Noir counterparts, and kicked him in the balls, causing him to drop the two of them and knock him out as well.

"That was easy..." 616 Mary Jane announced, helping her two alternate selves up, "Now let's hurry, before more of them show up."

"Oh, my dears," A demonic voice called from everywhere and nowhere, "Someone HAS shown up. The worst of all!"

Before they knew what happened, the three Mary Jane's found themselves shackled again, struggling before the demon lord known as Mephisto.

"Ah, my little puppets," He laughed, staring at 616 Mary Jane, "Although I must say it is good to see you again, Miss Parker."

"Parker?" 616 Mary Jane demanded, "What are you talking about? I was never married to Peter! We were engaged, but he never showed up, so I figured it would never work out!"

At the sound of this, Mephisto let out a horrible laugh that made Ultimate Mary Jane puke in her mouth a little.

"No, my dear," Mephisto said, "You should know better. Well, then again, your mind is a little weak, so I'll refresh your memory of a tale. You see, Miss Watson, in reality, Peter was never late to the wedding. He made it on-time and you two lived a happy married life. Well, until you Earth's so-called 'Civil War' happened and May Parker was struck down by a bullet intened for your nephew. It was at that moment your former husband did everything in his power to try and save her, but to no avail. Well, until I came along, of course."

At this, Mary Jane's blood froze, as Mephisto stared at her, his gaze still stuck.

"I can make deals to save lives as you know," Mephisto chuckled, "I came to you and traded your marriage, for May's life and to rewrite history, shaping it to my own whims, and thus beginning to break-down all of reality with it!"

He continued laughing as Ultimate Mary Jane continued struggling with her chains.

"Bull-Cacca!" She roared.

"Oh, my _little_ Mary Jane," Mephisto snickered, "You should know this yourself when my manipulations reached your universe! How else did you and your Peter break up after my Ultimatum?"

Ultimate Mary Jane froze as Mephisto turned to Noir Mary Jane as well.

"And finally, you, Mary Jane of the 'Noir Universe', why did you think that you and your Peter never..."

"Got together?" Noir Mary Jane interrupted, "It's because of you!"

"Just as feisty as my own world's Mary Jane," Mephisto smiled, looking at the three redheads, "And this is only just the beginning for what I have planned!"

"Which is...?" 616 Mary Jane asked.

"Me." A familiar voice said.

616 Mary Jane gasped, as a figure in a green and purple suit, with a haircut ripped off from Tommy Lee Jones stepped out looking at her wickedly.

"Hello, Mary Jane," Norman Osborn smiled, "Nice to see you looking well."

**Reviews appreciated!**


	5. The LongAwaited Rematch Part 1

**Well, here we are with the long-awaited update on Rearanging Dimensions. Sorry, guys. But I've been studying for test, so it looks like we're going to have to wait a while before I post anything else, but this should keep you held-over long enough. Other than that, I own nothing, this is for fan-purpopses only, so please don't sue!**

"Well, little Parker, it must be painful to know that you're never gonna grow up in your world." Anti-Venom mocked to Ultimate Peter, as the heroes continued their journey through Mephisto's realm.

"Would somebody get this jerk off me?" Ultimate Peter complained, "God. The Eddie on my world is NOTHING compared to you."

Just then, Steve, who had been leading the team for this long, signaled a halt as the team stopped in their tracks.

"What is it, Steve?" 616 Spider-Man asked, cautiously.

Steve turned to face the make-shift team, his face full of authority as it should and always would be.

"We're about ready to enter the throne room of Mephisto," Steve stated, "So I need to brief you in on what we're about to face."

"As Strange mentioned," Bucky continued, "Mephisto has begun to break down the walls of reality using the power he gained from our Peter's deal with this demon. Obviously, written on paper, it doesn't sound so bad, but in reality, it's far worse."

"How much worse can it be?" Miguel asked.

"Worse enough so that Mephisto is bringing otherworldly characters from other universes, dead or alive, to our world." Julia explained, "My physic powers have shown me that if we fail today, then Mephisto's unrestrained power will destroy all of humanity as we know it."

"Great," Ultimate Peter said, sarcastically, "Grace under pressure. I like that."

"Oh god..." Eddie said softly, before pointing out into the horizon, "LOOK!"

The team approached the edge of the mountaintop they were on, and saw a barren, empty, valley surrounded by flames. On the far end opposite from where they were, was another mountaintop, where everyone assumed that Mephisto was at, along with the Mary Jane's. There was just one thing standing between them; a kajillion army of demons, and other assorted monsters, which reminded Ultimate and 616 Peter of _Army of Darkness_.

"We'll cover a path for you," Steve declared, activating his holo-shield as Ghost Rider's bike appeared before Blaze, "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

With that, they took off, as the other Spider-Men began web-zipping towards the other side.

"HOLD ON MARY JANE!" 616 Peter called, "We're coming!"

As soon as those words left his mouth, Ultimate Peter was suddenly tackled by a mysterious shaded figure. Before anyone else could respond, Noir Peter and Miguel were also tackled by other mysterious figures. Peter then saw why, as his Spider-Sense didn't even activate when he was suddenly tackled by six demons with wings.

...

As Ultimate Peter slowly regained consciousness, he saw who it was who tackled him.

"Harry?" He asked, amazed.

Indeed it was HIS Universe's Harry. Only he was still the same creature that was like his Father's Ugly Side, save for the fact that THIS Goblin was orange, rather than Green.

"Hey, Pete," Ultimate Harry said, nonchalantly.

"Harry," Ultimate Peter exclaimed, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you lied to me, Pete," Harry explained, before beating his face to the ground, "I was your best friend. AND FOR WHAT? So you could just lie behind my back?"

Since Harry's massive body was blocking Ultimate Peter's vision, both failed to see a mysterious figure port in from behind Harry, and squirt him with a squirt gun, before spraying a trail behind him as he continued to run.

...

"Wakey-Wakey," A voice said to Noir Peter, "Eggs and Bakeys!"

_NO! _Noir Peter thought, _It can't be!_

It was. Adrian Toomes. The bastard carnival freak who killed Noir Peter's Uncle. Correction: DEVOURED Peter's Uncle.

"Welcome to Death!" Toomes shouted, as he slashed at Noir Peter's chest, making him cry in pain.

Toomes then attempted to bite at his foe's face, but was restrained by Noir Peter. As they struggled, they failed to see the same figure, giggling like a little girl, as he sprayed Toomes, before leaving another trail and going to his next target, while refilling the squire gun with gasoline.

...

"Youuuu!" Miguel heard a voice hissed.

He knew it could only belong to one person.

Kron Stone; AKA The Scorpion of his time.

"Kron!" Miguel declared, as he instantly dodged the tail of his foe, "What are you doing? Don't you realize who you're working for?"

"He Promisssssed me to make me human again!" Kron hissed, "In return, I kill Sssssspider!"

With that, he grabbed Miguel's arms with both of his claws, and attempted to sting Miguel, but he held the reptilian monsters tail with his own feet. As Miguel strained to keep the tail from getting him, they failed to notice that same mysterious figure, squirting Miguel and going back to where he had started.

...

I can't take much more of this... 616 Peter thought as the monsters kept piling, slashing, and gnawing at him.

It was over. There was too many of them, and just one of him holding his own ground. He just wanted to say he was sorry to Mary Jane. He wanted to scream for the allies to run. But before he could, he was interrupted by a voice he knew too well.

"Yoooo-ho!" The voice of one of 616 Spidey's greatest enemies called.

"Oh...no..." 616 Peter groaned, as everyone looked to see who it was.

"Heeeeeere's...WADEY!" Deadpool announced, finally making his long-overdue debute in the fanfic, "I told you I was going to be here WAAAAAAY back in Chapter 2, and so here I am. So it's time to turn up the heat."

With that, he took out a flamethrower, and fired at the trail he left. The Spider-Men jumped out of the way just in time before the flame reached its marks, setting the demons and villains on fire. They screamed, melting away as Deadpool stood there, observing the wreckage he had made. After observing for one full minute, Elvis Presley's _'Burning Love' _started playing out of nowhere, as Wade began to dance like the King of Rock and Roll, which would've made any human woman that would just happen to be here, notice him, and start jumping on him to make out with Wade.

"Just end this..." Ultimate Peter announced.

"With what song, Spider-Baby?" Wade asked, "Oh wait! I know!"

Out of nowhere, the music stopped and switched to Justin Bieber's _'Somebody to Love,'_ which put the increasing pain on the Spider-Men, as Wade began to feel the Bieber Fever.

"I'm sorry, Peter," The voice of Ultimate Reed Richards said, as his hands appeared alongside that of 616 Peter's Reed, "Just hold on."

Before the heroes could react, the hands scooped them up, and brought them to both Richards, who were standing next to 616 Strange, Voodoo and Daredevil.

"I'm sorry Peter," Strange explained, putting an arm of 616 Peter, as he began to heal the Spiders, "But recruiting allies was difficult."

"Doesn't matter," 616 Peter said, almost crying underneath his mask, "My other-selves almost died, and now the others are dying around me."

Everyone who wasn't a Spider-Man laughed, slightly, before Daredevil spoke.

"Why must you always say that?" Matt Murdock questioned.

"Wha-?" 616 Peter asked.

"See for yourself, son." 616 Reed explained.

The Spider-Men looked, and saw to their surprise, their make-shift team WAS still there, but they weren't alone.

With them was a whole wave of heroes whom all of the Spider-Men knew best.

616 Peter saw Steve fighting alongside Bucky and all three branches of the Avengers (which 616 Peter learned that there was a clandestine 3rd group, not too long ago, when the Hood had recently made a move for the Infinity Gems, and Steve had revealed the existence of his 'Secret Avengers' to them.) He also saw his own Universe's Fantastic Four, fighting along-side the X-Men where Wolverine smiled at him from afar, before Colossus threw him for a fast-ball special.

Across from them, Ultimate Peter saw his own Universe's X-Men with Kity Pryde, who gave him a little wave, as a demon phased through her. Peter thanked god that she wasn't still mad at him for everything that happened between his Mary Jane, and their Ultimatium. Across from them, he saw the New Ultimates, fighting alongside their world's Avengers, who had new members since their last visit, including their world's Punisher, who seemed to be dressed in a uniform that crossed between Cap's and Frank's own costume. To the right, he saw his Own Fantastic Four, fighting a horde of demons that were trying to hold their own ground.

Noir Peter, however, was different. Since there were no real teams in his world, he only saw a handful of heroes and villains such as his universe's Cage, fighting with Noir Wolverine and Iron Man.

"These...these guys came here for me?" 616 Peter asked.

"Yes, Spider-Man," Daredevil said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, "And you'd better believe that they care about you, despite how insignificant you may feel about yourself. I know that already, that at the end of the day, you're a moral anchor who always finds the right thing to do, and then does it."

"Indeed." A voice of high power noted.

Everyone turned behind them to see Uatu the Watcher, staring right back at them.

"Backstory." Ultimate Peter whispered, trying very hard not to soil himself at how awesome this figure was.

"Watcher," 616 Peter explained, "Big bald-headed guy. Watches all of us and records it. God-Like."

"I thought the Watcher was..."

"THIS ISN'T YOUR UNIVERSE!" Everyone yelled, as Uatu gave a slight chuckle.

"As you know, Spider-Man," Uatu explained, "My people is tasked with recording history for all-time. But at the end of the day, I have always found you to be one of the most remarkable heroes your planet has to offer. That no matter what, you never give in to failure, even when it seems impossible to win."

616 Peter laughed, as he now felt determination to get back his Mary Jane and help his other selves, do so as well. Facing the battlefield, he readied himself with his allies.

"Well, then," He said, "Since we're going out, it's time to go out with a bang."

With that, he pointed an index finger to the sky and shouted the line he had waited to use for so long in a situation like this.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

**So, there you go, guys. The final battle is here, and next chapter: The Moment you've all been waiting for: The Fight to reclaim Peter and Mary Jane's Marrige and save the Universe. It's the Spider-Men VS Mephisto, The combinded Marvel Universes VS Mephisto's lackey's, AND, because it's been demanded for so long, the long-awaited rematch of Harry Osborn and Lilly Hoilster VS Norman Osborn! So until then...wait, what?**

**(Highway to the Danger Zone Plays.)**

**"Hey, kiddies! Wade Wilson, here speaking to ya! The next chapter of this tale will focus on how awesome I am, and will explain how I got my groove back, when Olivia Wilde Megan Fox decided to make out with me, and then how I single-handedly defeated Thanos with the Infinity Gaultnet..."**

**GET OUT OF THIS STORY, WADE!**

**"Sorry, Sheriff Woody, but you're going to see me do something awesome in the next chapter, like it or not. You'll see. It'll be just like how everybody underestimated Heath Ledger as the Joker in _The Dark Knight_."**

**Oh...oh no, you didn't.**

**"Oh, yes I did. I'm your Top Gun, so you're going to let me, help me, help you. Help me. Help you. Help me. Help you..."**

**Anyway, Reviews Appreciated.**

**"As well as some cookies! And hot ladies while you're at it."**

**SHUT UP, WADE!**


	6. The LongAwaited Rematch Part 2

**"Hey, kiddies! This is Wade Wilson, AKA The Lovable Deadpool here, with my own written chapter of Deadpool and his Inferior friends. You're probably wondering; where's BrenRome, well, funny thing happened to him. He was on his way to Egypt for a school trip and..."**

_**ALL RIGHT WADE! THAT DOES IT! YOU ARE NOT A REAL CHARACTER, AND YOU ARE CERTINATELY NOT THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY!**_

**"So whatcha gonna do about it, when Pool-a-mania goes wild on you, dude!"**

_**Oh, nothing, Wade. Just this. (Before we begin also, I should just say that I own nothing here. Especially not this nutjob thank god. This is for fan-purposes only, so please, don't sue!)**_

Before Wade could tell what happened next, he was instantly paralyzed when he bumped into someone who's voice shocked him to his core.

"Dude, no way!" A voice similar to Wade's exclaimed.

Wade looked up and saw that he had bumped into a person who was dressed like him, only his black lines ran right up into his mask and into his eye holes.

"Yes, way!" 616 Wade announced, "Let me guess, you're supposed to be some version of me from a parallel reality, right?"

"Yup," Ultimate Deadpool said, "One with a multi-million dollar TV show. The best that pay-per-view can afford."

"Sooo, whatcha doing here?" 616 Deadpool asked.

"Mephisto promised me to bring back _HEROES _if I could help him defeat everyone here!" Ultimate Deadpool announced, "I figured I'd start with you."

"You don't mean..." 616 Deadpool began, drawing his sword.

"Oh, yeah," Ultimate Deadpool said, beginning to draw whatever weapon he had strapped to his back, "I CHALLENGE YOU...TO _GUITAR HERO_!"

"BRING IT ON! I...wait! What?" 616 Deadpool asked, confused, as he realized that his counterpart had drawn a _Guitar Hero_ controller.

"It's the best I could come up with." Ultimate Deadpool admitted as a controller appeared in 616 Deadpool's hands, and the two suddenly found themselves transported away from the playing field.

616 Deadpool looked in front of him to see there was nothing bellow him but fire, save for the only platform he was standing on. Turning to his right, he saw his Ultimate-self on his own platform, and then two _Guitar Hero _Arcade Game's appeared in front of the two mercenaries.

"BEGIN!" Ultimate Deadpool said in his best '_Mortal Kombat_ Announcer' voice.

The arcade machines started up, with the two instantly thrust into VS Mode on the machine. 616 Wade tried to figure out how to use the controller (as he was not an avid gamer, unfortunately [suck it, Wade! LOL],) and the music began playing as 616 Deadpool desperately tried to play Pat Benatar's _'Hit Me with your Best Shot,'_ with no avail. Looking to his right, he saw his cooler-universe-self shredding out on Guns N Roses _'Welcome to the Jungle.'_

_This is insane! _616 Deadpool thought to himself,_ And I'm supposed to be the insane guy, so that must mean we're creating a chain-reaction that could unravel the very fabric of the space-time continuum and...wait! Not that movie! Just focus, Wilson!_

616 Deadpool desperately tried to step up his game, but found that both songs had ended and that he had scored far less than his counterpart did.

"Game over, sucker." Ultimate Deadpool chuckled as 616 Deadpool looked at the screen in front of him, knowing something bad was going to happen.

"Mommy." 616 Deadpool whispered before the machine opened up, revealing a boxing glove that punched him straight in the cajones, sending him flying over the battle taking place bellow him, before he hit the far end of a mountain, having all his bones shatter upon impact. 616 Deadpool felt himself peel off the mountain, before he fell and hit the ground hard. Looking up weakly as his regenerative abilities were still trying to repair the major damage, he saw his Ultimate-self, standing over him, and axe raised, ready to chop off his head.

"There can only be one Highlander!" Ultimate Wade quipped, victoriously.

"So it might as well be me!" A new voice called.

Looking to his right, Ultimate Deadpool was able to see a female version of his wimpy self, before she cut of Wadey's head, and the body slumped to the ground dead.

"Thanks for the help, Wanda," Deadpool thanked, as his female-universe-self helped him up, "That guy was a real pain in my anus."

"Yeah," Lady Deadpool agreed, before looking at the battle still raging on in front of them, "C'mon, Wade. Let's kick some ass and get chinky with it, before you have your big moment in the fanfiction."

"Okay!" Deadpool agreed, thankfull that he didn't have to refer to himself as 616 Deadpool anymore, before taking off to rejoin the battle.

...

616 Peter's Spider-Sense screamed at him, as he avoided the arms of many winged demons, and fireballs from OTHER demons, while attending to helping the multitude of multiverse heroes battle against the army of Mephisto.

_Peter! _Doctor Strange's voice rang in his ear,_ I am about to tell you information that you and your other selfs must need in order to win the fight!_

_Tell me, Doc. _616 Peter thought back, web-slinging himself so that his feet would knock another enemy out of the way.

_Only you and your other selfs must weaken Mephisto and then force him to restore reality, _Strange explained,_ I cannot, unfortunately, tell you how to weaken him, but when you do, I, along with the other mystics I have gathered, will be able to stop him from causing any more harm once he restores reality._

_Sounds like a plan! _616 Peter agreed, as he began making his way towards the Demon-Lord's throne.

_One last thing, though, _Strange said, a hint of worry in his voice, and do understand,_ Peter, I don't know how to say this...but once he restores reality the way it should...everything that happened in the original time-line will snap back into place._

616 Peter felt a hard punch in the chest the moment he heard those words. He knew what this meant. As soon as this was over. He was going to face everything he had to in his 'past-life.' His identity being publically known, his Aunt's death. But that was what made him decide to commit to it. He was Spider-Man. With his power that he had, he had to use it responsibly.

_All righty then, Doc,_ 616 Peter though back,_ Just keep those others away from us, and may the force be with you all._

He signaled for his web-heads to follow, and the four sensational spiders began moving towards the other side of the mountain. Halfway, though, each of their Spider-Senses rang out, and they moved out of the way, just in time to avoid being incinerated by a demonically-enhanced pumpkin bomb.

"Oh great." 616 Peter said, as he saw Norman Osborn, dressed in his Goblin Costume, without his mask, though, which showed his famous haircut and now new-demonically-glowing eyes, "I should have known McGobster would be here."

"Is it me, or does everyone we seem to fight or ally with look like someone we know?" Ultimate Spider-Man asked, seeing how this Norman looked so much like if Tommy Lee Jones and OJ Simpson had a love baby.

"Amusing, little Spiders," Norman cackled, as he approached them, "I've always wanted to kill MY spider, but the chance to kill FOUR at once? Somebody up there must really love me."

"That means someone on Earth must REALLY hate you." A familiar voice called, before Norman rolled out of the way to avoid another pumpkin bomb.

The four Spider-Men looked above them, and 616 Peter didn't have time to explain who they were. Standing on their own gliders was 616 Harry Osborn (dressed in his own Goblin costume without the mask like his dad, but minus the evil eyes,) who hovered next to Lilly Hoilster, AKA Menace. 616 Spidey noticed that Lilly seemed to be even MORE pregnant than last time he saw her when Norman had implanted his own seed into her, and figured this must be the stage when the baby was ready to be born any second now.

"Harry!" 616 Peter called, before his best friend interrupted.

"No time, Spider-Man!" He said, with hints of certainty in his voice, "I know Mary Jane's up there. All three, just save them and end this. This is between me, my Dad, and Lilly!"

Harry was knocked off his Glider by a demonic beam from the senior Osborn, but was saved by Lilly who swooped down and grabbed him before Harry took out three pumpkin bombs and began throwing them at his Dad.

"GO!" He ordered.

616 Peter was going to say something but stopped. Harry was right.

"C'mon, guys," He said, "Let's let the three resolve their anger issues. We've got a demon-lord to dethrone."

With that, the four shot their web-lines upward, pulling themselves back hard, before propelling themselves upwards and straight towards the back of Mephisto's head, which they kicked at.

None of the Spider-Men were sure if it would do any significant damage, but surprisingly, it did, and sent Mephisto down to the ground, as he went over the Mary Jane's before falling to the ground over the mountain.

The Spider-Men worked hard and within a second, had the Mary Jane's free. Ultimate and Noir Peter and Mary Jane each embraced their respected universe-lovers arms instantly, but the reunion between the Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson of Earth 616 was the most touching.

"Peter!" 616 Mary Jane cried, holding him tightly, "I'm so sorry...it was my fault and I didn't remember..."

"No, Mary Jane..." 616 Peter argued, holding her tighter, "I'm the one who agreed to it and didn't stop him."

"Peter..." 616 Mary Jane began before they interupted.

"Oh, god! Spare us the Oprah moment!" Ultimate Mary Jane called, as everyone looked at her, "It's just like; 'It's my fault!' 'No, it's mine!' Dear lord! You think we're all in a drama show on _Lifetime_, for crying out loud!"

She took a moment to catch her breath before 616 Peter and Mary Jane smiled at each other, before 616 Mary Jane remembered.

"Peter..." She said, "Mephisto..."

"Wha..." Peter said, before remembering, "Oh, right! Right. You girls find cover!"

The Mary Janes did as they were told as the Spider-Men went down to where Mephisto had landed to see him engaged in battle with Lilly. However, he sliced her as she screamed in pain, and suddenly acted like she was spazing out.

As Mephisto picked her up, he finally noticed the Spiders and just smiled.

"Ah, my Spiders," He greeted, jokingly, with a wicked smile, "You're just in time to finally witness the birth of Lilly Hoilster and Norman Osborn's child! Let's see what they look like..."

Before he could slice open Lilly, Miguel used his precog powers to slow down time, and get Lilly as far away from the Demon-Lord as possible and into the hands of 616 Mary Jane. As soon as she realized that she was carrying Lilly and that Miguel was standing next to her, she stopped with the other Mary Janes.

"I think she's going to give birth now!" Miguel quickly explained, shooting a web back to the other Spider-Men, "Sorry, ladies, but it looks like you have to get this on your own!"

With that, he slung himself back to the battlefield, where the other Spiders weren't doing so well.

Each time they would try and punch or kick Mephisto, he would instantly raise one hand and create a sort-of force field, blocking the attacks. The other hand was being used to send a wave of fire out that the Spider-Men could dodge just barely. Obviously, they had their Spider-Senses, but against a demon-lord like Mephisto? None of their senses were ever designed for something like this.

"Just give up, Spider-Men," Mephisto called, shooting another wave of fire out, "I already have what I need what does it matter to you?"

"Everything." 616 Peter announced, trying to punch Mephisto.

Meanwhile, things for Harry and his Dad were also not going so well. Both Osborns had the goblin serum in them, and both had enough experience in wearing the costume that had haunted America for so long. It was an even standstill for the moment being.

"You've always been a disappointment, Harry," Norman chided, blocking a punch from his son, "But this? This time, there are no words to describe how disappointed I am with you today, boy!"

"Same here, 'Dad.'" Harry shot back, kicking Norman in the stones, "Same here."

"Ungrateful little boy...!" Norman cursed under his breath, throwing out a razor bat, and throwing multiple ones at his son.

Harry tried dodging them, but eventually, they caught up to him, and one succeeded in slicing his chest and right arm, and he fell to the ground in pain.

"Harry!" 616 Peter called as the other Spider-Men turned.

At this moment, Mephisto used this opportunity to blast the Spider-Men in the back, as they fell to the ground as well in extreme pain also. Their pain was greater. None of the Spiders had ever fought Mephisto in full strength like this before, but after that blow, they could barely even get up.

"A pity, my friends," Mephisto said, looking at the weakened Spider-Men, "That you did not take your opportunity to leave when you had the chance. However, I will take some pity on you, and erase you from existiance. Farewell."

He raised his hand, ready to bring it down, but then something unexpected happened.

"Hey! Lord of the Lies!" Deadpool called, sailing to him, "You can't kill the Spider-Men! You are a demon. But me? I AM A MAN!"

After using a line that would probably get Marvel sued by both _DC _and _Channel Awesome _in the next few weeks, Deadpool punched Mephisto in the cheek and...it actually worked!

The Spider-Men heard a cracking noise as the Demon-Lord who had caused the Spider-Men so much trouble cried out in pain, falling backwards, and then collapsing on the ground with a giant 'Thud!' Norman tried to say something, but was cut short, when Lady Deadpool shot Norman in the back with a tranquilizer dart.

Deadpool then began to moon the narrator with his butt and crack insults about how he couldn't get the story up sooner..._**okay, Deadpool. That's it. I tried to do this the easy way, but you've gone too far.**_

"And what are you going to do about that?" Deadpool asked.

"MAKE OUT WITH ME!" An evil version of Squirrel Girl cried out, tackling Deadpool, and bringing him away from the main battle.

_**That's what, Deadpool.**_

_Wait a minute! _616 Peter thought, realizing what he had to do now, _That's it!_

"Guys!" He called to his friends, "I got it! I know what we have to do!"

The other Spider-Men got up, and in that moment, knew what he was talking about.

As Mephisto rose again, 616 Spider-Man swung towards him, kicking him in the face, which knocked him back down.

They should've seen it before. The reason Mephisto wanted the marriage in the first place, was because of the love that 616 Peter and Mary Jane shared for each other. A love so universally big that it could be used as any powerful weapon. And that's just what the four fantastical Spider-Men were doing now.

As Mephisto tried to conjure up a spell, he suddenly screamed in pain as Ultimate Spider-Man slammed his fist down hard on the demon-lord's crotch, shattering them.

"You lie to me..." 616 Spider-Man exclaimed, remembering all of what he wanted with Mary Jane and all that he still could, as the other Spider-Men reached into their own sub-consciousness and pulled their strongest memories out before striking, "You steal my marriage. Kidnap my girlfriend. Kidnap my other-selves girlfriends. You really think you're going to live one more day after this, Mephisto? Do you?"

"ENOUGH!" Mephisto roared, as he threw the other Spider-Men off him, "I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED! LEAST OF ALL BY SOME PATHETIC MORALS WHO CANNOT..."

He stopped and noticed something.

"Where is he?" Mephisto demanded, "Where is the 'Noir' Spider-Man?"

"Doing whatever a Spider can!" Noir Spider-Man called, slamming his foot hard into Mephisto's back as he thought of his Aunt May.

The blow was enough, and Mephisto fell to the ground, now drained of all his power, and he reverted to the size of every other person still fighting around them.

616 Peter grabbed Mephisto by the neck, and brought him up to eye level.

"Put reality back the way it was!" 616 Peter demanded, "Now!"

Mephisto screamed, as he tried to break free, but could not due to the power that the Spider-Men were using.

"EVEN IF I DO!" He cried out, "YOUR AUNT WILL DIE AND YOUR IDENTITY WILL BE REVEALED AGAIN! IS THAT TRULY WHAT YOU WANT, PARKER? IS IT?"

616 Peter looked at Mephisto, then back to his other-selves, then to the Mary Janes (who were working to save Lilly,) and then back at the devil again.

"No." 616 Peter answered, truthfully, "It's not. But I took an oath long ago, monster; that I would use power responsibly. Now, I will."

"No!" Mephisto exclaimed, as he felt his power being drained by the Spider-Men's loves even more, "This can't be happening! No! NO!"

"GIVE ME MY FAMILY BACK!" 616 Spider-Man demanded.

Unable to fight it any longer, Mephisto had no choice.

"Very well!" He cried out, raising his hand, "I retract the deal I made with you and your wife! The world is put back to normal now, as it was before our deal!"

With that, a black vast array of energy shot out of Mephisto's hand. The Spider-Men went over to the Mary Jane's and covered their perspective universes' (minus Miguel who just covered his eyes with his arm,) as the tendrils went all over the world. In that instant, the entire planet was covered by this tendril and suddenly, images began appearing of how the world should've been. It was really just the same with the Skrull Invasion happening, and then leading up to Steve Rogers replacing Norman Osborn as America's top cop, but everyone saw that there was only one character who had a difference in these events; Spider-Man.

Finally, the tendrils stopped, and everyone looked around them. 616 Peter looked at Mary Jane carefully and the other Spider-Men and Mary Janes did the same as well.

"Mary Jane...?" 616 Peter asked, cautiously, "Are you okay?"

616 Mary Jane just smiled as she pulled something out of her pocket. 616 Peter looked at it and realized that it was his own wedding ring from when he had married Mary Jane in the REAL time-line.

"Just fine, Tiger," 616 Mary Jane smiled, "Now do you want to check your pocket, and see if you hit the jackpot again?"

616 Peter did so, and to his delight, found the ring that he used to propose to Mary Jane twice before in the original time-line.

"Looks like I did." 616 Peter laughed, as he took off his glove and Mary Jane slipped his ring back on, while he did the same for her.

The other Spider-Men broke out into cheers, as the other heroes did the same. The demons knew this was over, and fell, surrendering. Well, almost everyone.

At that moment, Mephisto tried to gain his last victory, by annihilating the Spider-Men, but suddenly, found his hand being pulled back by something. Looking back, he saw Julia Carpenter, Stephen Strange, Doctor Voodoo, Jennifer Kale, Daimon Hellstrom, and all the other mystics, opening a portal, that had chained his arms and legs and was beginning to pull him back.

"NO!" He cried, as he was pulled back, unable to fight from being so drained, "NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

With that, he was completely pulled into the portal which closed instantly as soon as he was brought in. Once it had closed, the Spider-Men and Mary Janes looked at the mystics confused.

"If I asked 'what the hell?' would I regret it?" Ultimate Mary Jane asked.

"Fear not, young Mary Jane," Stephen Strange chuckled, "We have simply sent Mephisto into another realm where he can no longer hurt us."

"Uh..." 616 Peter asked, "Strange? Not to be rude, but can we get on with it?"

"Of course, Peter," Strange said, as he let Peter do the talking to all those who had come to fight Mephisto.

"Thank you," He said, "I'm sorry I don't have much time to talk, but my Aunt might be dying now, so I want to get back as soon as possible. But I want to thank all of you for helping. Some know how much this marriage has meant to me. Those of you who don't, you have helped me in a way I can never repay you for. But thank you. You all are true heroes!"

Everyone cheered as Strange opened a portal and sent all the heroes back to their own universes. Finally, only he, Voodoo and the other Spider-Men were left.

"Well," 616 Peter announced as the portals to the Noir, Ultimate, and 2099 Universes opened up, "I guess this is goodbye again! Y'know, maybe we should have Poker Night sometime soon!"

"Yeah, right!" Miguel laughed, as he went into his portal, "You haven't seen how WE play poker in the future yet."

"Yeah," Ultimate Peter said, wrapping his arm around his Mary Jane, "And remember; I'm still 16 year old."

"Ah, right." 616 Mary Jane remembered.

"That isn't to say, of course, that I'll play you in Rock Band some time." Ultimate Peter cracked.

"Only when we get the connection of cross-dimensional-universes hooked up into the TV." 616 Peter laughed.

The four couples laughed, before the younger universe couple entered into their own portal. Finally, all that was left from another universe was the Noir Peter and Mary Jane.

"I'm sorry about your Aunt," Noir Peter said.

"It's okay," 616 Mary Jane assured him, "We'll get through this. We always do."

"Good to know," Noir Peter said, "Because if you can still carry on the good fight, I know you can get through this."

"Thanks, man." 616 Peter said, shaking Noir Peter's hand.

The Noir Peter and Mary Jane then turned, and entered into the portal, leaving 616 Peter and Mary Jane there with Strange and Voodoo.

"Let's go home." 616 Peter said to his wife.

_**Reviews Appreciated!**_


	7. THE END

***WHEW!* Sorry, about that, guys. I've been as busy as ever, but I'm trying to complete all of my stories as fast as I can right now. On the bright side, (but maybe unfortunately for some of you,) this is the last chapter of Rearanging Dimensions. I won't do a sequel, but if any of you are interested in picking up and doing one yourselves, PM me at my account. Oh, and I own NOTHING at Marvel. This is for fan-purpopses only, so please don't sue! Other than that, enjoy!**

ULTIMATE UNIVERSE:

Peter and Mary Jane walked down the empty streets in Forest Hills. Both of them were glad to be back in the universe they belonged in, but both knew what was on each other's minds.

"Peter..." Mary Jane said, "About the thing with Mephisto...I..."

"Shh." Peter whispered, as they both stopped outside Peter's house, "It's okay, Mary Jane. I felt the same way. That monster blinded both of us..."

He sighed before speaking again.

"I'm going to tell you something," Peter admitted, "Despite what Mephisto did, I still loved you. Now that everything's back the way it should be...I love you even more now."

He cleared his throat.

"I know this is weird saying this despite everything that just happened in the last 24 hours, but...when the time comes...Mary Jane...will you marry me?"

Mary Jane looked at him as if she had just been socked hard in the face. Peter was worried that he might've done it wrong, but she smiled at him.

"Yes, Peter!" She exclaimed, "Of course I will!"

The two kissed and then continued up the stairs to Peter's front door.

"There's a reason you want me to come in here, isn't there?" Mary Jane asked.

Peter just smiled. As soon as he opened the door, the lights came on, and Mary Jane was met with a collective number of voices yelling 'Surprise!'

After the shock, Mary Jane realized that it was Peter's Aunt May, Johnny Storm, Bobby Drake, Kitty Pryde, Gwen Stacey and Liz Allen.

"Welcome home, Mary Jane." Peter smiled.

...

2099 UNIVERSE:

"Miguel!" a familiar voice said, "You're late again!"

"Sorry sir!" Miguel apologized to his supervisor, "I was just..."

"Never mind..." The supervisor interrupted, "I want to introduce you to your new partner, Miguel O'Hara, meet Xina Kwan."

Miguel looked at the woman in front of him and almost fainted. She was a bombshell redhead with a hairstyle that made Xina have two afros on each side of her head.

"Face it, Tiger Shark," Xina joked, "You just hit the jackpot."

...

MARVEL NOIR UNIVERSE:

"Do you think they'll be all right?" Mary Jane asked Peter while they walked to Aunt May's soup kitchen.

"The serious Peter and You?" Peter asked, "Yeah."

"How do yo know." Mary Jane asked, "He didn't seem all that serious to me for the most part."

Peter looked up into the dark, cloudy skies as if they held the answer.

"He may not seem like much," Peter said, "But there's a future out there. I know it. I know for definite that he and his Mary Jane are working right now. Carrying out the good fight."

"Very philosophical of you, Peter." Mary Jane said.

"Mary Jane," Peter said, "You think you might want to do some ring shopping after this."

Mary Jane just smiled at him as Peter smiled back at her.

...

EARTH 616, Mephisto's Realm...

"Thee we go, Peter," Strange said, as he prepared a portal to take Peter and Mary Jane to their destination, "Reality has corrected itself. You will now have a few moments left to spend with May. I would recommend, however, that next time you almost cause the universe to collapse, you TELL me before you do so."

"Alright, Doc." Peter said, glumly.

"What's wrong, Peter?" Mary Jane asked her re-united husband.

"Nothing, Mary Jane." Peter said, assuring as best he could, "It's just...I just wonder how we're going to live normal lives after everything I did with the SHRA."

"Peter!" Doctor Strange chided, as he stopped the portal, "Do you realize that as much harm you did to the universe by making a deal with Mephisto, you also did as much good in the alternate reality?"

"I..." Peter asked surprised, "I did?"

"YES!" Strange said, "You prevented more supervillains from taking New York. You helped to stop the Skrulls when they tried to invade Earth. You exposed Norman Osborn for what he truly was more than once during his Dark Reign. You helped to put an END to Osborn's reign during the Siege of Asgard. You even saved President Obama when HIS life was on the line."

"So you think that everyone will forgive me?" Peter asked.

"OF...yes." Strange said, catching himself before he could finish the line Peter was aiming for.

"Thanks, then, Doc." Peter laughed, as Strange teleported him and Mary Jane to the apartment of Aunt May and J. Jonah Jamerson Sr. Peter found May struggling in bed (no doubt to the bullet from Kingpin,) and Jamerson Sr. standing over her. He looked up to see Peter and Mary Jane, looking a bit surprised, but then hiding it.

"I should have known." Jamerson Sr. smiled softly.

"Duh," Mary Jane said, trying to lighten the mood, "How many other superheroes know you and May well enough to 'coincidentally' be in two places at once?"

"Mary Jane?" May asked, softly, "P...Peter?"

"I'm here, Aunt May." Peter said, taking his mask off and rushing to her side.

Peter took his Aunt's hand, and squeezed it gently. He had only a few moments left, and he needed to let her know as much as he could before it was over.

"Aunt May..." Peter said, tears starting to fill his eyes, "I'm sorry for what I did... For what I ALMOST did. But between the whole stress and then Mephisto..."

"Ssssh." May said, softly, getting Peter to be quiet, "It's okay, Peter. You fixed it. That's what counts. Now you have to try and continue to fix...fix the rest of the world."

Peter knew May was going out. He didn't need anyone to tell him that. Peter accepted it. Like he should've in the first place.

"Peter..." May coughed, "Just...promise me something..."

"Anything, Aunt May."

"Don't give up being Spider-Man yet...but...when the time comes...and you're positive that you can't be him anymore...have many children with Mary Jane...and give them as much love...as you have me."

Peter nodded.

"I will, Aunt May." Peter replied.

May nodded, and with that, she shut her eyes. She was finally dead.

_It's over for you, Aunt May, _Peter thought, as Mary Jane and Jamerson Sr. began to comfort him, _But it's not over for me. I will continue to be Spider-Man, May. I will continue to use this power responsibly. And when the time comes for me to retire, it shall be. But until then, now and forever, I am Spider-Man._

**REVIEWS APPRECIATED!**


End file.
